Quickie
by aolurker
Summary: I think the title says it all but if not, how about, 'Alex hopes Olivia can help her kill a little time before court'


**Title:** Quickie**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
;Rating: ** M (very M**; **for adults only, eh?)  
**Summary:** I think the title says it all but if not, how about, 'Alex hopes Olivia can help her kill a little time before court'

**************************

**Quickie**

Sitting in Alex's office, the two detectives had gone over the timeline of events, what they thought the evidence meant, the leads they were following, the warrants they expected they would need if those leads panned out, and answered the exhaustive list of questions the always thorough attorney had posed.

Now, after more than an hour, the discussion was finally coming to an end. "Alright," Alex took a last look over her notes, "I think that about covers it. Thank you for your time, Detectives, and as soon as you have that information, I'll get you that warrant."

The detectives nodded and rose to leave. They had gotten half way to the door when Alex interrupted them, "Detective Benson, can you stay a moment? I actually have one or two more questions for you."

Olivia glanced at Elliot, who shrugged. "I'm going to go grab lunch. Meet you back at the precinct at one?"

Olivia nodded and closed the door behind Elliot as he headed out. "So," Olivia began, "What did you need to ask me, Counselor?" She turned around and was slightly surprised to find that Alex had moved from her previous spot and was now standing in the middle of her office and only a couple of feet away from the detective.

"I need to be in court in 30 minutes," Alex stated matter-of-factly while giving Olivia a quick once over with her eyes.

"Oookaaay..." Olivia responded slowly, not exactly sure what Alex was getting at.

Alex took several slow, measured steps forward, purposefully accentuating the swing in her hips while holding Olivia's gaze, "Let me rephrase that." She had arrived right in front of Olivia and much more thoroughly and obviously looked the detective up and down, suggestively licking her lips while doing so before bringing her eyes back up to Olivia's, "I don't need to be in court for 30 minutes."

Olivia's eyebrows flew up and she momentarily stared slack-jawed at the blonde attorney. Was she imagining things? Because the implication of Alex's words and behavior sure iseemed/i fairly clear but... well, it's just that she wasn't quite sure she believed it. Sure, she and Alex had had a more than healthy sex life since they'd started seeing each other a couple of months ago but that sex life had been confined to their bedrooms... or at least to their apartments. They had been very careful to keep their personal life at home and their work life strictly professional. And it was Alex that had been the stricter of the two in drawing that line.

So, a little doubtful, a little unsure, Olivia finally managed to find her voice, turning her head slightly to the side but still holding the blonde's eyes, "Alex, are you... are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"What do you think I'm suggesting?" Alex took another step forward causing Olivia to take an unconscious step back.

"A... a..." Olivia was just unsure enough that her statement came out as a hesitant question rather than a statement, "A quickie?"

Alex smiled seductively taking another step forward forcing Olivia to take yet another step back, her back now bumping up against the office door as Alex ran a finger down the middle of Olivia's shirt, "30 minutes, Olivia, it doesn't have to be ithat/i quick..."

"Alex!" Olivia gasped, looking around the office as if there might be someone else in there that might notice what was going on. It's not that she was opposed, not at all, it's just that she was surprised at Alex's forward behavior and surprised that her normally so prim and proper girlfriend, the straight arrow known as Alex Cabot, would not only be willing to participate in such an encounter but be the one initiating and asking for it.

With Olivia backed up against the door, Alex took one more step and closed all distance and space between her and the detective, running her hands up and down Olivia's sides, "Yes, sweetie?" she mumbled between kisses to Olivia's jaw and neck.

Olivia, pinned against the door and still not quite able to believe what Alex was saying, used her hands to grab Alex's arms and gently, lightly hold Alex away from her, looking into her eyes, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Alex broke free from Olivia's light grasp and stepped back in, rubbing her body against the detective again and smiling, very much enjoying how off guard and off kilter she seemed to have gotten Olivia, "Come on, you're telling me you've never thought about it? Right here in my office?"

Something clicked in Olivia then. A revelation of sorts. Because she most certainly ihad/i thought about it. Many, many times, in fact. And to discover that Alex had, too... well, that was not only hot beyond words, it also changed everything, for it would seem to indicate that Alex wasn't such a straight arrow, after all. Further, Olivia realized something in Alex's behavior: though Alex was being suggestive she wasn't being demanding and though Alex was being the aggressor, Olivia sensed that, consciously or unconsciously, that's not really the way Alex wanted this to play out.

And in these discoveries and realizations, Olivia saw an opportunity for some fun.

An opportunity she had absolutely no intention of passing up.

So, unknown to Alex, the tide was turning. She may have had Olivia on her heels for a moment, had her backed up against the door, had her surprised and nearly speechless, but the detective had recovered and was about to take over. Olivia took hold of Alex's arms again and held the blonde at arms length, but rather than speak or ask a question this time, she just stared into her eyes without words.

And in those eyes, Olivia saw just a bit of Alex's certainty, a bit of her self-assuredness, a bit of her confidence waiver, but she also saw the heightened arousal and the desire. After several seconds of just looking at each other, Olivia's face unreadable, Alex's open and wanting, the blonde whispered her plea, "Please?"

That was the final bit of information Olivia needed. Alex was not only asking for this, she was practically begging for it. And that, too, was hot beyond words. And, damn, this really was going to be fun.

Olivia's face transformed and she stood a little straighter, pushing off the door and into Alex's body now, getting in her face. Alex could sense the change, could sense that just like that, like the flip of a switch, Olivia had somehow gained the upper hand in this situation. It was Olivia who was now the aggressor, it was Olivia now fully in control and calling the shots.

"How long have you had this fantasy?" Olivia asked quietly, her voice deceptively even and calm.

Due to Olivia's question and lightening fast change in demeanor, Alex looked momentarily like that proverbial deer in the headlights, thoughts of exactly what she'd gotten herself into flashing through her head. And despite the pulse of arousal that had shot through her body and settled heavily in her core, despite the fact that Olivia was absolutely right in her assumptions about how Alex wanted this to play out, for some reason she tried to regain some of her earlier advantage, tried not to let Olivia take over so easily. She mustered as steady a voice as she could, "'Fantasy'? You're assuming facts not in evidence, Detective."

"I don't think so, Counselor," Olivia took a step slowly forward, backing the attorney up a step, just as Alex had backed Olivia up earlier. She took another step and another, Alex only vaguely aware of Olivia's hands on her blouse, one by one undoing the buttons as she backed the blonde up.

But Alex still tried to fight her off verbally, "I haven't ifantasized/i," Alex's voice cracked, "It just... I just wanted..."

Olivia cut her off and repeated her question, enunciating each word, looking directly into Alex's eyes, "How long. Have you had. This fantasy?" Olivia cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, cocksure and so incredibly sexy for it, knowing she had the blonde dead to rights.

Alex's breaths were coming in shallow pants. They were standing face to face, eye to eye and yet she felt like Olivia was towering over her, so completely in control. Her ears were pink with embarrassment but her body pulsed with desire. And it was desire that won out over embarrassment and she finally breathed out her confession, "Since the first time you sauntered in here and sat yourself down in that chair like you owned the place."

Olivia smiled, a knowing, smug smile, but a genuine smile all the same, "I see." She began to back the blond up in earnest now, abandoning Alex's fully unbuttoned blouse and using her hands to grab at Alex's skirt and begin to raise it. "You've imagined me taking you in this office, have you?"

Alex swallowed hard, concentration split on not falling as she backed up, on the inching higher of her skirt, on Olivia's questions, and on what she now was pretty sure was about to happen, "Yes," she managed to answer.

"Taking you on this desk?" Olivia continued questioning as the back of Alex's legs hit the edge of the desk.

Alex's response was a gasp more than anything else, "Yes."

Olivia, despite playing the part of the aggressor now, despite being the one both of them knew was in control, wanted this fantasy to play out as Alex hoped it would, wanted this to be as good for Alex as Olivia knew it was going to be for herself. So she leaned in, placed a kiss on Alex's jaw and just below her ear before whispering hotly into it, "Did I bend you over the desk and take you from behind or lay you down on your back and have my way with you?"

Alex's pussy pulsed and she gasped. Oh god, Olivia was going to make her fantasy come true as Alex had always imagined it. She didn't care any more that she'd lost control; didn't care any more that it was Olivia calling the shots, and couldn't figure out why she had ever cared or fought against it in the first place. Because this is exactly what she wanted from the very beginning: Olivia, acting like she owned the place; taking her right here in this office, right on this desk; taking her fast and maybe even a little rough.

But even though this was exactly what she'd always wanted, her ears and cheeks nevertheless burned at her own acquiescence, over the fact that she was standing in her office with her skirt up around her waist and practically inverted, and at the admission she was about to make: "Laid me down on my back," she whispered.

**************************

With Alex's admission, with the thought that she'd save bending Alex over the desk for another time, and with no further words, Olivia encircled the blonde with both arms, grabbing onto her ass and hoisting her onto her desk, while at the same time bringing their lips crashing together in a fierce kiss. Alex's hands tangled through Olivia's hair as the brunette's hand went into her front pocket. Retrieving her handcuff keys, she grabbed at and then used the keys to puncture and tear open a hole in Alex's panty hose. Then tossing the keys aside she wasted no time reaching through the new hole, shoving aside Alex's underwear and shoving two fingers into the blonde without warning, the wetness already gathered there making her entrance smooth.

Alex broke the kiss, tossing her head back and crying out in surprise and ecstasy at the rough and sudden intrusion.

"Hush, sweetie," Olivia said quietly, her words and tone in counterpoint to a second powerful thrust of her fingers into Alex's body eliciting another strangled cry from the blonde. Then with her fingers still buried and moving within the attorney, Olivia pushed items out of the way with her other hand and laid Alex down on the desk, just as she'd promised. With Alex now laying on the desk, with Olivia bending over her, the detective finished her previous thought, "We wouldn't want anyone to hear, now," and gave Alex yet another deep thrust with her fingers, "Would we?"

Alex was completely lost in sensation and completely undone by the whole of Olivia's actions but in particular by the movement and feeling of Olivia's fingers within her. God it was so hot and fast and good and everything she could have asked for, everything she had imagined and so much more. She wrapped one leg around the detective and let the other hang off the desk, splayed open, and responded with the only words in her head, "Yes! God, Olivia, yes!"

Olivia knew the attorney was responding to her actions and not her words but she was amused nevertheless, "Yes, you would like someone to hear?" Olivia turned her hand over so the pads of her fingers faced down, and began thrusting in and out of Alex's entrance rhythmically, rubbing the bottom wall of Alex's sex.

Alex was vaguely aware that Olivia had asked another question, but was too turned on to really comprehend much less respond with anything more than a moan and a gasp.

That wasn't enough for Olivia. "Is that what turns you on about this, baby?" Olivia asked, slowing down her thrusts and using her free hand to push open Alex's unbuttoned shirt, push up her bra and palm Alex's breast, lightly kneading the supple flesh.

Alex gasped at the new sensation on her breast but was displeased over the slowing of Olivia's other, lower ministrations, "Olivia, please," she begged, "Please hurry."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're the one who said it didn't have to be ithat/i quick," Olivia teased, absolutely loving how desperate her lover was already. Olivia leaned over and started peppering Alex's chest and breast with kisses in between her words, "So answer my question, baby. Would you like someone to hear?"

Alex really was in no mood to talk but she really didn't have much choice in the matter. "No," she panted out, "I... ahh!" Alex gasped and bit her lip to stifle a louder reaction when Olivia's lips wrapped around her nipple and bit lightly and her fingers scissored inside her and thrust in powerfully again. "I... I don't want anyone to hear," she somehow managed to finish her thought, writhing on the desk, one hand finding and gripping Olivia's hair, the other frantically searching for purchase as she tried to grind herself on Olivia's invading fingers.

Olivia released Alex's nipple from her lips only to replace her lips with the fingers of her free hand and she looked up into Alex's face. With a slightly evil grin she pressed further, "But it turns you on that someone might, doesn't it?" Olivia used her hips to thrust her fingers deeply into the blonde once more.

Alex threw her head back and arched her back, her mouth coming open, wanting to give voice to the pleasure but knowing she couldn't, knowing she had to remain silent. But also knowing that what Olivia was asking was all true: it idid/i turn her on. Of course, it embarrassed her to no end, too. So though she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to answer, she knew she had to. "Ye... yes," Alex blushed fiercely at the admission, "It turns me on."

Olivia grinned wolfishly, her fingers continuing to scissor and curl inside her lover as her other hand gripped Alex's breast, rolling her nipple then pinching it lightly, continuing her questioning, "You love that it's forbidden."

"Yes!" Alex gasped out.

"You love knowing that in 20 minutes you're going to be standing before a judge and he's not going to have any idea that you've just been fucked," Olivia punctuated the last word with another hard thrust into Alex's center, throwing her hips forward again, burying her fingers in the blonde.

"Oh, God," Alex moaned again, biting her lip, biting her own hand, trying desperately to be quiet.

Olivia smiled as she continued to kneed and twist and pinch Alex's puckered flesh with one hand and continued moving her fingers in and out of her lover with the other, loving the feeling of Alex's hardened nipple and the feeling of her wetness. And loving Alex's reactions, the sounds escaping her throat, the movement of her body, everything, everything. It was all she could do to keep her own voice steady as she repeated, "Answer me, Alex. You love that, don't you?"

Alex didn't speak but nodded frantically, not wanting to give Olivia any reason to stop or even slow down again.

"And you love that laying here on this desk, getting fucked in your office with your assistant just outside..." Olivia flipped her fingers over as she continued to thrust but now also sought out that one spot on the top wall of Alex's sex, "You love that it's wonton and dangerous and just a little wrong," Olivia found the spot and concentrated her rubbing there, watching Alex face transform, watching the tension build within her, knowing Alex was so close, "Don't you?" Olivia demanded.

"Ahhh!" Alex's ass clenched and, using the leg wrapped around Olivia's hip as leverage, raised her own hips off the desk, grabbing at Olivia's arm as well, trying desperately to get that last bit of contact she needed to go over the edge. Olivia, her words, her actions, her attitude, and knowing everything she was saying was right and knowing time was short, it was all setting her on fire and god, she couldn't take it much more! She needed to come and she needed to come now!

"Tell me you love it," Olivia demanded again, fingers still rubbing, building Alex's pleasure further.

"Yes! Yes, I love it," Alex breathed and though she could feel renewed embarrassment color her cheeks, she was beyond caring; all that mattered any more was Olivia's fingers continuing their movement inside her.

Olivia chuckled, "You like everyone to think you're so buttoned-up and straight-laced but you've got a good sized naughty streak in you, don't you?"

Alex might have tried to answer but it was lost in a strangled cry and moan when Olivia curled her fingers and pressed up while also giving Alex's nipple a good pinch and twist with her other hand.

Olivia chuckled again and released the pressure on both and repeated, "Don't you?"

"Yes! Gahhh!" Olivia twisted her fingers once more, again loving every second, every sound that she extracted from the blonde. Alex, on the other hand, was beside herself with need, "Please! Olivia, please."

Olivia grinned evilly, "Please what, sweetie?" she asked though she knew exactly what Alex wanted.

Alex moaned as Olivia thrust her fingers into her harshly again and also started running her thumb through Alex's folds, up around the side of Alex's clit, so close, so fucking close to where Alex wanted it. God, it wouldn't take much. Alex thrust her hips up again, seeking that contact. Not getting it, she continued to beg, "Please make me come, Olivia, please! Hurry!"

Olivia brushed her thumb over Alex's clit lightly, "What's that? Did you say you wanted to come?" she asked almost innocently. Yes, she definitely was having way too much fun.

"Yes!" Alex was near tears.

Olivia's voice transformed into a husky whisper then as she lowered herself closer to the supine attorney, "What would you do?" she asked, "What would you give?" She brushed her thumb over that sensitive nub again, "For me to make you come?"

"Anything!" Alex bucked at the contact with her clit and bucked again when Olivia repeated the action, "Ahh! God, Liv, anything! Please! Please just make me come!"

"Anything?" Olivia positioned her fingers inside the blonde one more time, finding once again that spot inside her lover.

"Yes, anything!"

"I like the sound of that," Olivia's voice rumbled through Alex as the detective's fingers pressed up and the detectives thumb began rubbing the top of Alex's sex in earnest.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Yes, right there. Oh, God..." Alex's breathy entreaty told Olivia everything she needed to know and she moved herself further forward, on to her tiptoes and bent so she could reach Alex's face and brought her lips down onto Alex's mouth to stifle the scream she knew her lover wouldn't be able to contain as, with one more circle of her thumb over Alex's clit, Alex came hard, her inner muscle clamping down around Olivia's buried fingers, her leg tightening and pulling Olivia closer, and her hand finding and gripping a fistful of Olivia's hair as her whole body shook.

Olivia continued to curl and rub her fingers within her lover and her thumb over her lover, drawing out Alex's orgasm, giving her every thing she had, pulling from her every ounce of pleasure she could.

When it was over, when Alex's inner muscles unclenched and her leg dropped weakly from around Olivia's hip, Olivia gave the blonde a last kiss and eased her fingers out. She stared at the attorney momentarily, at her closed eyes, at the stated expression on her face and felt both smug and heart clenching tenderness at the same time. She slowly moved a piece of golden hair off the attorney's forehead and placed another kiss on her open lips.

**************************

The moment was broken, however, at the knock on the door which jarred both of them.

Alex sat bolt upright, the sudden movement forcing Olivia to also straighten and stumble back a step from the desk. Alex looked frantically at the clock. It must be her assistant. "Shit!" She looked at Olivia and thought with some dismay that the detective looked completely put together, clothes still in place and no evidence whatsoever (except perhaps for the wetness on her hand and slight ruffling of her hair) of what had just taken place while Alex, on the other hand, was a complete mess, shirt open, bra askew, skirt up over her hips, panty hose torn, panties completely soaked, I mean, good lord! "Olivia," she moved to hop off the desk and start putting herself together again, "Can you tell Ann I'll be right there?" She frantically straightened her bra and started doing up her shirt buttons. "Shit!" she repeated.

Now, Olivia would be lying if she said she wasn't thoroughly enjoying the aftermath of this encounter a little too much. Alex, usually so put together pretty much completely unhinged, clothes and hair all over the place, rummaging through her desk now for her spare underwear and pantyhose she had among a full change of clothes she always had at the office in case of an all-nighter, begging Olivia to make excuses for her and due in court in less than 15 minutes. In short, it was a spectacular sight.

At the second knock and the questioning "Ms. Cabot?" called from the other side of the door, and at a second panicked look from Alex, Olivia finally moved into action, quickly grabbing and wiping her fingers on a tissue and going to the door, running a lone hand through her hair to straighten it. She cracked the office door open and smiled at the ADA office assistant, "Hi, Ann."

"Pardon the interruption, Detective, but Ms. Cabot is due in court."

Olivia looked at her watch, as though she didn't already know exactly what time it was, then looked back at the assistant. "Hmmm, yes, you're right, thank you," Olivia responded smoothly, "Ms. Cabot is just doing some last minute organizing of her briefs for the judge. But I'll give her the reminder. Thanks again." Olivia shut the door and turned back around to see Alex pulling on pantyhose and lowering her skirt before locating a hair brush. Olivia grinned at her.

"'Organizing my briefs'" Alex looked straight-faced at the detective while running the brush through her hair, "You think you're sooooo funny, don't you?"

Olivia grinned, "Yep," she crossed her arms and leaned against the closed door, the picture of confidence and utterly sexy, watching the whirlwind that was Alex finish getting herself back together and letting the last 10 to 15 minutes replay in her mind with complete satisfaction.

Alex caught Olivia watching her and caught Olivia's posture and expression. "You don't have to be so smug about it, you know," Alex tried to be annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know," Olivia smiled and pushed off the door as Alex grabbed her briefcase and headed towards her, by all outward appearances ready to face the world again. "I think my performance was smug-worthy," Olivia continued, "Particularly considering," she grabbed and held Alex's arm when the attorney tried to reach out and open the office door. "Particularly considering," she repeated when Alex looked up at her, "Your promise."

That did stop Alex short. She was genuinely confused. "My promise?"

Olivia stood directly in front of the blonde and took hold of her free hand, bringing it up to kiss it before paraphrasing Alex's promise back to her, quietly, voice low, almost a whisper, "Anything, Liv, anything, please just make. me. come," she separated and emphasized each of the last three words. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Alex's pinked cheek then before whispering in her ear, "And believe me, tonight I intended to make you fulfill that promise."

Then without further ado, Olivia pulled back and opened the office door with an aura of professionalism, as if she hadn't just said what she had said, as if she hadn't just made Alex's pussy wet all over again, as if she hadn't just fucked her brains out minutes earlier. "Good luck in court, Counselor," she said, then turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

And left Alex wondering how in the hell she was going to get through the afternoon.

**************************


End file.
